Of Superheroes and Wizards:1978
by PhoenixPulse96
Summary: The Avengers and Loki. The world's most powerful superheroes and villian up to date.But when Tony and Bruce complete a time machine and reckless Thor screws up, they're plunked into 1978 at a place called Hogwarts. Even superheroes overpass the average muggle. Mature for occasional course language
1. I Guess You Can Blame it on Thor

Of Superheroes and Wizards:1978

**Chapter One: I Guess You Can Blame it on Thor**

They were at Stark Tower when six Avengers were sitting around, each minding their own business, unaware of their new journey that awaited them.

Clint Barton, who was sitting at one end of a couch, was fiddling about with some of his arrow heads while Natasha Romanoff sat on the other end, reading a book on ancient language families. Steve Rogers, meanwhile, sat crisscrossed on the floor, his back against the wall, flipping through a stack of dried, blood-stained Captain America trading cards; his eyes read that he was lost in his own train of thoughts.

Making some noise at the bar counter was Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, tampering with scraps of metal and trinkets. Of course, being "science brothers", they were standing side by side in deep concentration, occasionally moving about, back to back, handing each other screwdrivers and muttering things that didn't make sense to the rest.

Scuffling restlessly about in a chair at the far end of the bar counter sat a defeated, tied up, Loki Laufeyson. His sleek black hair would float in front of his frustrated face, but being tied by his hands, he could do nothing but squirm in the chair he was bound to. Occasionally he would steal deathly glances to his enemies, but Stark would only chuckle smugly at his helplessness. _One day,_ he thought to himself angrily, _one day I would show them all! This defeat will be the last, and I will show them!_

Tiredly looking up from her book, Natasha swiveled around in the couch, turning to face Bruce and Tony.

"What _are_you both making exactly?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Bruce only granted her a shrug of modesty before looking back down at his work. Tony however, grinned at her cheekily.

"This, Tasha," He said, holding up a chain with a small, flat, circular piece of metal clinging to it, "is going to be a time turner sort of deal. It'll bring us to the past, to any point of time we'd like." Tony eyed the uncompleted piece of work with complete marvel, and while Natasha just rolled her eyes, Steve let out a big, sarcastic snort.

"Oh yes, like I'd be able to turn back time and visit Peggy again!" He muttered quietly to himself, but Tony, having a clear sense of hearing and reading the little movement of Steve's lips, turned to him and said,

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then yes Stevie. You'd be able to visit Peggy again."

"Right," Steve muttered, and went back to flipping through the trading cards. _I promised her that dance, and she's dead. Easy for them to mock, they never had to lose a girl they loved. Well, I take that back—Phil is dead… _Steve eyed the cards sadly.

"And not only that," Tony continued, not noticing Steve' sadness, "when you go back, you go in the form of your younger self, in whatever age you would be in that period—or at least, something like that…in a way."

"And what if you weren't born in that period?" Loki asked. He had finally stopped squirming in his seat and was eyeing the pendant-like object with interest. Tony naturally rolled his eyes, as if it was the most stupid question that could've been asked.

"Then you remain at the same age, obviously." He said. "Right, Bruce?" Tony asked, turning to Bruce who looked up. His glasses slid to the tip of his nose and he gave him a huge grin.

"Right, Tony." He said and they both slapped exuberant high-fives, bursting out saying, 'Science Brothers', before returning happily to work.

Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and began to look around. Now where was his oaf of a brother? His brother's lacking presence sort of irked him. Usually Thor would be there, tormenting him and swinging that ridiculous, mighty hammer of his.

"It's finished!" Tony cried out triumphantly. "It's finally finished!" Rushing from behind the counter, he held the swinging, metal pendant in the air proudly. Bruce remained at the back of the counter, putting tools away while Clint, Natasha, and Steve stood up and approached the delighted Tony, all eyes locked upon the Science Brothers' creation.

"Well," Natasha began, looking partially amused. "You two did seem to make it look realistic." Clint stifled a slight snicker, but was unsuccessful. Tony meanwhile, snapped his eyes onto Natasha, all signs of pride gone from his face.

"What?" He asked as he turned to face all of them, trying to read all of their eyes, reaching to a final conclusion. "You don't believe me? You don't believe that this can work?" He demanded. Natasha shook her head.

"Time travel," She began, "Is impossible." At this, Tony's eyes widened, partially out of being offended. His face became sour, as if he swallowed a lemon.

"Oh, so you're saying a man _can_ turn into an enraged green beast but time travel is _impossible_?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Bruce snapped from behind the counter. He was now watching them, arms crossed against his chest. He didn't like people mocking his transformations. He didn't find it funny at all. When Natasha too folded her arms and looked away, Tony continued.

"Are you saying that two gods can appear out of the sky but time travel is impossible?" This time it was Loki's turn to react, and in response, Loki let out an impatient, loud sigh. Of course, because he's Loki, no one paid him any attention.

"Steve, Clint. Back me up please!" Natasha hotly demanded, stepping two steps back. She looked somewhat pleadingly into Clint's eyes, hoping for assistance from her best friend, but Clint merely shrugged. Angrily, she turned to Steve who just stared back. _Steve should have something to say!_ She thought desperately. _Steve and Tony are polar opposites, they argue in a snap!_

"_And,_" Tony said, resting his eyes on Steve. "A man can be turned into a _super-soldier _and still be alive under the ice for _seventy_ _years_but there cannot be such thing as a man inventing time travel?" He returned his gaze to Natasha, his face screaming the words 'suck on my success', and Natasha sent him a gaze of boiling anger.

"Well I'm back with some shawarma, if that's what you call it," said a voice at the light illuminated doorway. They all turned around to see a long, dirty blonde haired, tall man with a small take out bag in his hand. His delighted smile faded, however, upon seeing that there was a commotion between his comrades. There was a sudden aroma of meat in the air, causing Tony to stride over to him.

"Ahhh, Thor, you sir are the man!" Tony grinned, thumping Thor on the back. He grabbed the bag from Thor and helped himself to a wrapped shawarma before handing the bag back to him. Taking the wrapper off, Tony tore through the shawarma, which looked somewhat like a burrito, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Gish ish goosh schtuff!" He proclaimed, pointing at his food, his mouth still full, revealing a compound of brow n in his mouth. Clint wrinkled his nose and Steve grimaced. Loki paid no attention and Bruce stood at his corner, slightly smirking.

"I think I've lost my appetite, thanks!" Natasha said collapsing back at her spot in the sofa, arms still folded across her chest. She was determined to look anywhere and at anyone but Tony.

"Chute yourshelf. You're misching out." Tony replied, taking another bite.

"You men have utterly no manners at all, have you not?" Thor asked, looking disgusted by Tony's etiquette. Tony blankly stared, frozen in mid gulp and then shrugged, returning to his meal.

"Yes, well, we can all agree that Tony isn't a man. More like a pig. A billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of a pig!" Steve said, rolling his eyes, and he too joined Natasha at the sofa, his eyes still on Tony, who shook his head.

"No, no, no. You forgot _genius._ It's actually _genius _billionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony corrected.

"Whatever." Steve snorted, fixing his eyes at the wall. Thor only shook his head dejectedly. He seemed piqued by their annoyance towards one another.

"Why must men always fight? We just defeated my brother and an evil army together, and here we are, quarreling like children." He said, sounding exasperated.

"Adopted. I'm adopted!" Loki called out, sending a seething look to Thor who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but that is beside my point." Thor snapped. His eyes then focused on the metal pendant that hung below Tony's glowing chest reactor.

"And what may I ask, is that?" He pointed. Tony, thankfully, gulped before he spoke.

"Oh this? This sir is Bruce and I's finest invention. The time traveler." He said mystically, taking it off, and handed it to Thor to examine. Natasha snorted.

"A time traveler?" Thor breathed. "Does it work?" He asked quietly, looking up at Tony. Tony shrugged.

"We haven't tested it. Bruce and I just finished it before you came in."

"Then perhaps we can…?"

"Absolutely not!" Bruce said, coming from behind the counter. "We can't just play trial and error. Time travelling can be dangerous. One wrong button or travelling now can leave us stuck in that time period forever!" He scolded sternly, stretching out his arm. Again, Natasha snorted. "Thor, I think its best you give it to me." Bruce continued, but Thor gave a bark of laughter and grinned recklessly.

"What? But certainly with the wit of both you and Stark, your invention is—"

"Absolutely not." Bruce cut off. This time he took a giant leap forward, making a snatching movement for the time turner, only for Thor to raise his arm, far from Bruce's grasp.

"You do not want to see me angry." Bruce said quietly.

"You honestly don't think I've forgotten about our showdown, do you?" Thor asked grinning happily. He remembered fairly well when Bruce turned into the Hulk back in the Helicarrier and all hell broke loose.

"Please don't make him angry!" Pleaded Loki in his seat, watching Bruce with a weary face. He could vividly remember the monstrous green giant screaming, 'Hulk smash puny god!' as he bashed him repeatedly into the floor. Bruce turned to him, sniggering smugly.

Then, at that, the world began to spin and swirl before all their eyes, and within a minute, they all came falling down with a crash.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" stammered Natasha groggily. She sat up, and noticed that they were no longer at Stark Tower. Instead, she was sitting on cool earth; the smell of the outdoors had filled her nostrils. Blinking, she looked around. They were indeed outside, but not outside where she was familiar. Panicking, she looked around and heard a soft moan not far from her. It wasn't exactly night yet, but the sky was indeed getting darker, and the moaning figure she spotted was of a blonde headed seventeen year old. He was athletically built, wearing vintage clothing, as if he was from the 40's. His face looked so familiar…

_Oh god! It can't be! _Natasha thought to herself. _It is! It's Steve! _Looking around, she spotted Clint a few feet away. He too looked younger, about the same age as Steve. His hair was darker and fuller than Natasha imagined it to be, and he was wearing his usual agent uniform. And like Steve, he was squirming about.

_So it works? It really works? But damn, but what do I look like? _Standing up shakily she looked around at the surrounding, moaning bodies.

Bruce was fidgeting around the most. His glasses were askew, and his face seemed to look the youngest of them all. His complexion looked soft and one would never know that a monster hid beneath just a few emotions away. He was mumbling something about 'Thor' and 'time', and his face twitched manically.

Tony's reactor was glowing, illuminating his face. Teenage Tony. He was only seventeen and there was no second guessing that he was the all-time partier and player of his age. His dark brown hair was untidily sticking up. He was wearing his dark blue jeans and his Black Sabbath shirt. For a moment, he looked peaceful, which Natasha couldn't believe.

Thor and Loki were a small distance away. Natasha could secretly say that Thor was the most dashing looking out of them all. His dirty blonde locks were a pure golden and shorter. His strong fingers were wrapped tightly against his hammer, holding it close to his chest. Natasha giggled, noting how he held it so close like a teddy bear. His body was draped with his burgundy cape. His facial beard was replaced with stubble. He basically looked like a younger version of his future self.

As for Loki, his skin was an icy pale and his long, black, slick hair was spiky. He was wrapped in his green cape; the chair he was sitting on was broken of its legs. He made no movements, nor uttered a sound.

"Natasha?" A voice called behind her.

"Clint," She said, rushing and kneeling down to her friend who was sitting up, stirring.

"Damn, you look young! Or am I just delusional?" He asked, confused, his head was cocked to one side. Natasha chuckled and helped him to his feet. Clint staggered a little, but gained his balance within a few seconds.

"No, you're not being delusional. You're young too." She smiled shyly. _Wow, Clint was cute back then! _She thought to herself. But she pushed the thought away. They were just friends. She refused to allow any romance blossom between her and Clint. Love and Natasha did not mix well at all. It would be like mixing fire and water. Fire most certainly did not love water.

"So does that means we're…back in time?" Asked a bleary voice. Natasha and Clint jumped, and then turned to Steve, who was sitting there, looking around. Natasha hid a soft smile of sudden reminiscing. Steve reminded her about the boys back from high school, all muscular, and athletic—competing for wrestling and football and such. He could pass as any other high school jock, only Steve wasn't a bastard. He was smart with a good heart—just a tad bossy if anything.

"Bruce. Hey, Bruce, wake up!" They all turned to look at young Tony who had crawled his way to Bruce's side, shaking him obnoxiously. When Bruce sat up stirring, he blinked and squinted his eyes in disbelief.

"T-T-Tony?" He asked. Tony nodded his head elatedly. "Holy shit!" Bruce whispered, running his hands through his hair. Noticing how thick his hair felt between his fingers, he turned to find Natasha, Clint, and Steve gawking at him. They too he noticed, looked young. "Holy shit!" He yelped, standing up, grabbing fistfuls of his dark, curly locks. Tony laughed.

"We did it! It worked Bruce, it worked!" Tony ruffled Bruce's hair in delight. "Up high man!" He cried enthusiastically and Bruce slapped him a high five, a frail smile on his face. "Yeauh, Science Bros!" Tony said pelvic thrusting with much bravado. Natasha, Clint, and Steve couldn't help but share Bruce's wide grins, for it was funny to see the young Tony Stark pelvic thrusting while the sky slowly turned black.

There was a staggering sound and they all turned to look at Thor who had stumbled his way clumsily to the awakening group. His arms were supporting the young Loki who was also clumsy on his feet.

"You—blasted—oaf." They could hear Loki curse his brother under his breath. "I felt as if I was slammed against the ground again." He hissed. Looking up, his face went from twisted anger to shock.

"We went back in time?" He cried indignantly. Turning to Thor, he howled. "Thor, look what you've done. You damn, blasted, good for nothing lout!" Loki watched as his brother's eyes narrow.

"Me, a lout? Why you blithering little…" The five watched as Thor wrapped his fingers instantly around his hammer. In a heartbeat, Steve managed to hurl himself between the conflicting brothers.

"No. We are—not—fighting—this –out." Steve growled through clenched teeth, his arms waving outstretched. Thor tried to shove him, but Steve only threw him back. When both brothers gave up, still seething, Steve said, "Not yet at least. Come on, what year are we in?" He looked at Thor, his arms finally dropping to his side, breathing heavily. Thor growled.

"What are you looking at me for?" He snarled, trying to find his way to get to Loki who sneered.

"Because you had the time turner last!" Loki jeered, jumping up and down, scornfully looking at his older brother. "How our father bore such an insignificant son—"

"Shut up!" Steve roared. "If you don't, well, Bruce can take care of that!" He snapped. Loki's taunting face turned frightened.

"Britain. 1978." Thor announced. "Britain? What's Britain?" A cloudy expression of confusion blanketed his once fierce face.

"Britain. It's a place. It's a country to be exact. Like America." Natasha explained, walking towards Thor. "1978? Well, that's quite a while back." She took the time turner from Thor's hand and tossed it to Bruce.

"I think it's only right for the time turner maker to keep it. That way he can figure out how he can make things go back to normal." Natasha caught the look on Tony's face before adding, "The maker who is the more responsible of the two." Tony sulked, looking away. His eyes then opened widely in shock.

"It's a castle." He pointed. They all turned to look at where Tony's finger indicated to. There, not far off, sat a huge castle, yellow light illuminating from its windows in the almost black sky.

"Where exactly in Britain are we?" Steve asked, turning to them all. He was only granted numerous of shrugs before a booming voice erupted out of nowhere.

"Why, yer at Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and wizardry!" The voice boomed merrily. With those to their back to him, they turned to look into the eyes of a giant. He had a straggly beard, and course, straggly hair as well, but a small glint in his eyes, showed the teenagers that he was safe, friendly, and approachable.

"Me name's Hagrid. 'Suppose it's best if I lead ya' all to the castle. Not much of yer folks be wandering to this part of Britain. Actually, muggles like yerselves shouldn't be seein' this castle at all, blimey!" The giant called Hagrid explained.

_Muggles? What are those? And witches? Wizards? Time travelling? _The teenagers interchanged thoughts, each wondering about the same thing. What have they meddled with?

Not wanting to be left out in the darkness with lord knows what; they dashed after Hagrid, making their way to the castle gates.

_**Author's Notes:  
**__So I watched the Avengers and after looking up fan-art at Deviant Art for the Avengers, I bumped into one that had Thor and Tony dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes with poor Steve wearing Ravenclaw ones and having a Bludger being smashed into his face. Anywho being the fan-girl of both worlds (even though I never really read the comics, but I know a bit about them) I thought it would be brilliant to cross the two together. I did not however, agree with the house sorting that the picture displayed, because I found that the sortings were a bit off. I hope you like this, and I hope I got you satisfied enough to read the next chapter. I have this story on another site, but it's not faring well there, so I thought I'd put here.  
Oh and "Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Best. Line. In the movie. Ever. (Aside from when Thor goes "He's adopted".) The characters belong to Marvel and Rowling, the plot and story however is mine, which was inspired from the picture I found in Deviant Art._


	2. A Night to Remember

**Chapter Two: A Night to Remember**

"Ready?" James Potter asked, eyeing his best friend Sirius Black, who sat across from him. Sirius flashed him an impish grin, before allowing his eyes to dart onto a bowl of gravy.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sirius breathed, his wand poking out from under his sleeve. James grinned before looking over to Remus Lupin who sat beside him.

"And you Moony? Are you sure you want to do this? It will cost you your prefect badge you know? You can leave now if you want." James badgered teasingly, watching Remus scowl.

"If you can lose your Head Boy badge, I might as well lose my prefect badge. I haven't served my duties completely like I should. Besides, what's a better way to remember your seventh year? I am a Marauder too, you know!" He said, flashing a devious grin to his best friend. James thumped him hard on his back. Leave things to Remus to make things sound innocently reasonable.

"And you Peter?" James said, looking over to a mousy boy who sat beside Sirius. "Are you ready to shower lovely Narcissa with some lovely fondue?" Sirius sniggered at the sound of his cousin's name. Peter let out a malicious grin and nodded feverishly.

"Well then, on my count." James whispered, eying Severus Snape, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Three."

"Two." Remus breathed. Using his wand, he was levitating a chicken leg, ready to send it soaring to seventh year Hufflepuff, Javier Smith.

"One." Sirius and James whispered simultaneously. And at that, the four Marauders stood up on their seats and cried out in war like voices,

"FOOD FIGHT!"

There was a sudden scream from Narcissa, who was covered in fondue. The thick cheese sauce was dripping off her hair, her nose, her face. "You blithering little worm!" She shrieked, and raised her wand at Peter. There was a jet of blue light, but Peter shielded himself with a goblet full of pumpkin juice. The goblet exploded, its liquid contents raining down on everyone.

Meanwhile Sirius was able to bewitch the bowl of gravy and had it hurling itself onto Slytherin table, tipping slightly onto other students' heads. He watched gleefully as the bowl dumped it's scathingly hot contents onto his younger brother Regulus' head, who cried out angrily in pain, before whipping out his own wand. Regulus now bewitched a platter of roast beef, but a spell had it collapse down on a first year Ravenclaw, who turned to look at him, scowling.

Remus, who had successfully hit Javier's head with the chicken leg, was dancing on top of his seat, chucking rolls at everyone he could see. That was until a boiled potato, still steaming hot, hit him full blast into the eye. So much for the fun he had.

"Argh! Bloody fucking hell!" He cried, clutching his face, knocking and toppling down James who had sent a multitude of fat sausages to hit repeatedly at a scowling Severus Snape.

"Moony! We're not supposed to hit each other!" James yelled angrily, as he picked himself off the floor, glowering. The Great Hall was in complete chaos, and it seemed as if it was every student for his or herself. Food and jets of lights danced across the room and none of the staff was there to stop it. Well, they were there, but they just couldn't stop it.

"Someone hit me!" Remus cried, chucking the potato which hit the back of Narcissa Black's blonde head. "They hit me square in the eye, so I was knocked off balance and—ARGH! JAMES, WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF ME!" Remus cried as James wrestled him onto Gryffindor table. The two rolled all over each other, screaming and punching, crashing onto plates and bowls. It was really a night to remember. Who could've asked for a better way to celebrate their first day at Hogwarts of their seventh year?

As for the first years, it was a hell of a way to start their Hogwarts journey…

Hagrid led the seven into the castle, only to hear the assorted sound of screams, laughter, yells, crashes, and bangs.

"Dumbledore would be in his office. He didn't stay for the sorting ceremony tonight." Hagrid said, trying to speak above the loud commotion coming from the Great Hall. As they approached the Great Hall, the tumult became more pronounced, and the seventeen year olds (with the exception of Loki, who was sixteen) exchanged a look of eagerness. Whatever was going on, their teenage instincts were engaged, and they each had a desire to take part of the fun.

"Oi, 'Agrid!" Said a voice. They all turned around to find a tall, broad-shouldered, young man running after them, trying to catch up. He looked about their age, seventeen, and he was wearing a padded uniform of ruby-red and gold. His cloak had an embedded lion on it, and he was carrying two broomsticks. Thor seemed to admire this young man's attire, for it looked somewhat similar to his own—well the cape at least...

"'Ello Wood!" Hagrid boomed cheerily to the guy. Turning to the seven, he beamed proudly.

"This here's Wood. Ajax Wood. He's the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hagrid said, pulling Ajax into a side hug.

"Quidditch?" Steve goggled in interest. Tony rolled his eyes. There goes Steve, trying to take interest, pick up, and excel in any sport in the world of sports…

"You'll learn at some point." Hagrid nodded. Turning back to Ajax he said, "So off to the feast, are you? There seems to be a hell lot of turmoil in there." But Ajax only grinned puckishly.

"Turmoil? Well, professor, that turmoil is actually the work of James and his crew, but that isn't such a surprise isn't it, knowing Potter and Black? I'm supposed to be part of it you know. In fact, I'm supposed to make a grand entrance right now." Ajax said, looking down at his wrist watch. "Blimey, James might kill me! I have his broomstick still! Care to watch for a minute?" He asked, before taking off. The teenagers turned to Hagrid, their eyes glowing wondrously. Perhaps this was their chance to actually see magic!

"Oh, alright I suppose." Hagrid said gruffly. "But none o' ya' tell Dumbledore that I'm not stopping Wood 'ere for mischievous activities." He said winking. Ajax grinned and took off running for the Great Hall's entrance, his cape billowing behind him. The others ran after him and peered into the catastrophic Great Hall.

The sight that awaited them was indeed appalling. It was chaotic. Students of young ages to seventeen were throwing food at each other, casting spells, and plates exploded in mid-air. There were boys wrestling each other on the floor, and two boys rolling on the table, sending plates and goblets shattering on the floor.

In front of the Great Hall stood a stern looking woman, her mouth agape from such a sight. A food fight! Why, never in Hogwarts history had there been one!

"Best you all stand back." Ajax advised, as he had backed up against the wall. Obliging, the teenagers stood back eagerly. It was all too much. Earlier that day, they were saving the world from an army of aliens, and now it was just as bizarre. They were adults in their kiddie form and watching witches and wizards attack each other with food. It was nothing but a dream. A rather splendid bizarre dream.

They watched as Ajax mounted his broomstick. Then with a hard kick he took off forward with a loud '_BANG_', soaring smoothly into the air. His fingers laced around his wand with James' broomstick bobbing after him.

"Oi, Potter. Fancy seeing me?" Ajax cried from above, circling around the Great Hall with great speed. They noticed a boy their age with messy black hair and lopsided glasses stop rolling with the other boy on the table. He had a proud, boastful air about him and a goofy smile on his face. It was no mistake that he was the prime ringleader for everything.

"Never thought I would, Wood!" The Potter boy hollered back. "_Accio broomstick_!" He cried, and when the broomstick came hurdling towards him, he jumped on without further ado.

They circled the Great Hall a few times, raining down brilliant, golden sparks before reuniting at the center. With their wands raised above their heads, a show of brilliant fireworks of red, gold, blue, silver, and yellow were emitted into the bewitched ceiling. A display of a badger then blossomed and transfigured into a soaring raven, which transformed into a great, roaring lion.

Once the lion exploded into nothing, there was a deafening applause and roars of victory.

"BEHOLD THE CLASS OF 1978!" Hollered another boy of seventeen. He had a haughty air that hung about him as well, like the Potter boy on the broomstick. He had long, shaggy, black hair, good looks, and despite his black robes being splattered with food, he had an air of 'casual elegance'. He was standing on top of a table, waving his wand around. '1978' blasted from his wand tip and it too, faded into the bewitched sky. There was another sudden cheer, and many others too had raised their wands, sending sparks flying in the air.

"Well, better to take you lot to Dumbledore now." Hagrid said, prying his eyes away from the boy, who was grinning down at them all. There was no doubt however that there was a burning pride in Hagrid's eyes. Scurrying after the giant, the teenage Avengers departed the Great Hall's entrance and could hear a woman's shrill, stern cry of frustration.

"POTTER! BLACK!"

Hagrid chuckled to himself. "Looks like mayhem's over for them." Hagrid said, shaking his head. As they made their way to a separate tower, the met face to face with a stone gargoyle.

"Pepper Imps." Hagrid said, and with that the Gargoyle leapt aside, allowing the teenagers to follow Hagrid into the headmaster's office.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Shrieked Professor McGonagall. Her face was snow white and livid as she approached James who had landed gently next to Sirius. The Great Hall was now watching in silence, as the Professor looked up into the two trouble makers' eyes. "Explain yourselves!" She barked with her hands on her hips. Her tight, pursed lips quivered, looking as if she wanted to yell some more.

"Professor, we just wanted to have a little fun." James said, sounding a little aghast. "We wanted to make this a dinner both seventh and first years will never forget. A dinner that will be unforgettable." James said. He was walking around the table, eyeing every witch and wizard that stood close below him. Remus rolled his eyes. Count on James to pull a dramatic speech from the top of his head. Charisma used wrong.

"I wanted the first years to start their Hogwarts journey with a little, uh, pizzazz," He continued, eying a Hufflepuff first year that looked up at him with admiration. "And I wanted our graduating seventh year to embark our final year here with a little glamour." He eyed a Slytherin seventh year, who snorted.

"Well, Mr. Potter. As gallant and humble of a gift you bestowed upon your fellow peers, I'm afraid I'll be docking off 200 points from Gryffindor!" There was an eruption of groans, and snickers. James looked crestfallen, his mouth agape.

"Now, Minnie," Sirius piped up, jumping down from the table. The stern woman's nostrils flared. "Don't you think 200 is a bit, unreasonable? What about docking 100 off?" There was a sharp intake of breath, particularly from the Gryffindors as they listened to Sirius' bequest. Never call an old woman, who's your professor, by her first name, and NEVER tell her what to do.

"Well, that's another 200 from you Mr. Black, for the use of inappropriate charm and questioning a teacher's methods! You will also be doing lines and grading papers with me for the rest of the month!" Sirius' jaw opened, feeling perplexed, while another collection of groans and snickers arose. Now that was unfair! Suddenly, Sirius' face brightened hopefully.

"How about we strike a deal? You can deduct 50 points from James and—"

"No, Mr. Black, I will not accept any deals!" Professor McGonagall snapped furiously. Sirius' mouth snapped back shut, clearly disappointed.

"Professor, it's not their fault, it's mine." Said a voice from the crowd. People turned heads, and shuffled around to allow Remus Lupin to face the fevering woman.

"Remmy?" Sirius blurted out, half in surprise, half in admiration. Never had Remus took the blade for punishment. He always just sort of stood there and took it without arguing. There was a collection of whispers amongst the students. Remus Lupin, standing up to a teacher? Impossible!

"That's right." Remus continued, squaring his shoulders. "I knew all along of their little scheme, and being a prefect, I should've stopped it but I didn't. In fact, I encouraged it. So if anything, all this is my fault." He boldly declared. There followed more muttering. Remus hated it.

"Don't listen to him." Sirius said after Remus finished. "It was really me and James' idea, and James is Head Boy, therefore it's our responsibility more than Remmy here. Remmy's just being a chivalrous soul who—"

"Yeah, Remmy had nothing to do with—" James piped up, but Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Enough! It does not matter whose fault it is, and who takes the blame. Tonight, I want all students to clean this mess. There will be no magic usage!" She declared. With a snap of her fingers, she conjured three dozen soapy pails and a number of mops and rags. Glaring dangerously at them all, each student turned to go to work, not bothering to complain out loud. Only James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter remained standing. Each warily looking at their professor. Each muttering soft apologies to their peers who brushed angrily past them.

"As for you four, I expect you to march up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'm rather sure he can have some use of you all." She eyed them all sharply, especially at James and Sirius. Pointing out the Great Hall, she watched as the Marauders exit, side by side. It's a wonder why she trusted them leaving alone, but as angry as she was, she couldn't help but feel a great awe for their magnificent fireworks.

_**Author's Notes:  
**__ I'd love to have an epic food fight like theirs. Anyway, all characters belong to Marvel and Rowling, except for Ajax Wood and Javier Smith. I made them up. Ajax is Oliver Wood's father if you didn't catch what I tried to do there, and Javier is supposed to be Zacharias' father (you know, that annoying kid that Harry met in his 5__th__ year.) As for Narcissa, I know she's older than Sirius (by four years?) but I wanted at least another Black in the story. Reviews and thoughts anyone?_


	3. Evesdropping and Making Friends

**Chapter Three: Eavesdropping and Making Friends  
**  
"So where is this time turner you speak of?" Asked an old man, eying the seven teenagers with great interest. They were circled around Dumbledore's desk; Natasha and Steve had taken turns describing the story of who they were and how they got there.

"I have it here, sir." Bruce said, taking the time pendant out from his pocket. Dumbledore took it with great interest, and examined it thoroughly.

"Magnificent. Very magnificent." Dumbledore whispered softly, and eyed Bruce with admiration. "And I assume you were the one who invented this?" He asked. Bruce shook his head, his face was tinged slightly with pink, and Tony cleared his throat.

"Well, actually," Tony began, and Albus' piercing blue eyes landed on him. Tony gulped. Those eyes were much too brilliant for him to take. "I helped him. I sort of came up with the idea and Bruce sorta just mapped the whole thing out, and we ended up making something that actually worked." Tony explained. Dumbledore nodded and his eyes travelled back to the time pendant.

"I am afraid, for as much as I know about time turners, I have never saw one like this. I am afraid this is meant for the creators to figure out." He whispered, handing back the time pendant to Bruce who pocketed it away.

"In the meantime," Dumbledore said, snapping his fingers. "I'm going to ask you to become students until you figure out how to get back to your proper time and age." Seven sets of plain black robes, cloaks, and uniform appeared.

"It's remarkable that muggles like you all were able to stumble upon this castle. However, I think we can all agree that you all are not the average muggle. Let's just say, you all are complex on your own." Turning to the shelf, Dumbledore also pulled out a worn, torn, leathery hat.

"One of us is going to have to wear _that_?" Tony asked, looking rather disgusted. "'Cause I'm certainly not!" Dumbledore merely chuckled, as he dusted the old hat. To their horror, the hat grew a mouth, and yawned.

"You will _all _have to wear it." He said, and watched with his twinkling eyes his new students step back in horror. There was scuffling sound outside Dumbledore's office and a number of hisses and grunts. Sighing, Dumbledore shook his head.

"Come in." He called out from behind his desk. The response was nothing, only he knew very well that there was more than 'nothing' outside his door.

"I know who is outside the entrance, if there is to be anybody at all." He called out again. And indeed he did have an idea of whom. In fact, he knew very well that there was more than just one person behind his door.

After a moment, a familiar voice spoke up, "No one is here." It was followed by a sound of a sudden smack, and a hiss. There was a loud whisper that they could clearly make out as,

"Padfoot, you stupid idiot!" A few moments later, a group of four boys stumbled into Dumbledore's office. Two of them, the new students had noticed as the ringleaders back at the Great Hall.

"Have you been eavesdropping then?" Dumbledore asked eying at the one with askew glasses. James looked down, ashamed.

"We have sir," James admitted reluctantly, still staring at his feet. "But it was all in _Sirius'_favor." He looked up, grinning mischievously. He winked at Sirius whose face became contorted with outrage.

"It was most certainly not!" Sirius snapped folding his arms, looking away with his nose in the air. Having 200 points deducted from him and having to spend a month's worth of detention for Minnie was enough for him. He did not wish to serve Dumbledore too. It wasn't that he didn't like Dumbledore; Sirius just had better things in mind to do. A perfect example would be thinking of an excellent prank on Snivellus.

"Oh yes it was! If I do recall correctly, you were all, 'C'mon Prongs, let's just go inside, I doubt he's busy.' And I was all, 'okay, Padfoot', and then we heard voices, and Sirius said 'Oh well let's eavesdrop—"

"I was not! And if _I_ recall correctly, it was _you_who wanted to eavesdrop after hearing something about a 'time turner'!" Sirius snarled. The boy with askew glasses was smiling stupidly with delight.

"Will you two just shut up?" Another boy cried out at last. This one, the Avengers did not notice. He had thick brown hair, but they noticed that it was beginning to thin and turn grey. He looked a bit peaky and seemed to be aging pretty fast. His robes appeared to be shabbier compared to those of his peers.

"Honestly, when you both quarrel you sound like husband and wife! Would you just shut up already and stuff a sock in it? I swear you both would make a perfect married couple!" He continued exasperatedly.

"Remus, calm down. Sirius and I aren't fighting, we're just…" James broke off in search of a word.

"Disputing different viewpoints." Sirius nodded. "See? We aren't disputing anymore. We are best friends again." James grinned apologetically and allowed himself to be pulled into a one armed hug by Sirius. The boy Remus rolled his eyes.

There was a gentle cough and Dumbledore raised his hand. All teenagers turned attentively of what the man had to say.

"And how much exactly did you hear?" Dumbledore asked, eying the four boys with a look that they ought to tell the truth.

"Ahhh, well, something about super powers, and from the future." James said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Sirius nudged him in the ribs and James glared.

"Actually, we heard the whole thing." Remus pointed out truthfully. "I just happen to pay attention more, rather than block things out and pretend listen." James stuck his tongue out while Remus only rolled his eyes. Stepping forward, he turned to Tony.

"In your chest is what is called an Arc Reactor. It's what keeps your heart protected and helps power your suit. You go by the name of Iron Man when it comes to your superhero ego, but your actual name is Tony Stark."

Turning to Bruce, Remus continued. "And you, you were a scientist. After an experiment gone wrong, you gained the ability to turn into a monster, otherwise known as the Hulk." Remus paused, and his face softened before continuing. "Your transformations are inevitable. You transform when you're angered, you can't help your transformations." He watched with sympathy as Bruce looked down at his feet. He could identify with the poor guy, seeing that he himself was a werewolf.

Thor was already beaming when Remus had turned to him. "And you're Thor, from what we Humans know as Norse Mythology. You're from the realm of Asgard, as well as the god of thunder, lightning, and storms. You own a hammer, which I suppose is that that's hanging on your belt. You overshadow and precede your adopted brother, Loki, who out of bitterness and loneliness, ended up evil."

Remus turned to the pale boy who stood at the far other end, sneering back at him. If Loki had longer hair, Remus could've mistaken him as Severus Snape's long lost twin. There wasn't any need introducing him, for Loki was coldly sneering back.

Eying the boy next to Loki, Remus nodded, indicating that he was identifying him next. "And you are Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye. You are an agent for some organization called S.H.I.E.L.D., alongside Natasha. You are an expertise with a bow and arrow."

"And Natasha Romanoff. You are also known as the Black Widow. You once worked as a Russian spy before becoming an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. You're a skilled gymnast and highly trained in martial arts, arts." Remus paused, and Natasha gave him an appreciative smile. Sirius meanwhile, wolf whistled, Clint shooting him a dirty glare.

"And then there's you, Steve Rogers." Lupin finally said, "Otherwise known as Captain America. You were just a frail boy from Brooklyn New York. You were injected with some serum making you stronger, more enduring. You were lost in the ice and were recovered after being "asleep" for 70 years." Remus paused before embarrassingly admitting, "I owned a set of comics about you when I was younger." Before turning back to Dumbledore.

"I suppose we know too much to be shooed out?" Remus asked bleakly, feeling slightly ashamed. Dumbledore merely sighed and approached Lupin, clapping him on the back.

"Remus," Dumbledore began. "It is the exact fact that you are interested and have a burning curiosity for things which makes you a rather successful and brilliant student. I'm not proud that you four were eavesdropping, but I suppose you four can prove to be helpful to your new peers." Lupin turned a bright red while James and Sirius sniggered. Making his way towards the door, Dumbledore was halfway out when Sirius called out alarmed,

"But wait Professor, where are you going?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I suppose it would be wonderful if you ended up becoming friends. While I go check on the Great Hall, perhaps you'd like to fill them in on Sorting? And when you are finished, please do join us, and bring the hat with you. I have a feeling everyone's tired of scrubbing and mopping." The man said before his office door shut.

James and Sirius looked at each other, both feeling completely bemused. "But how does he know about the food fight?" James asked incredulously. Sirius shook his head darkly.

"I swear that old man has his ways." Sirius said, eying them all. "They can be bloody brilliant, but it's scary how he knows things." Loki snorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that you know about us, do tell us about yourselves." Thor said, sitting down on the floor. Sick of standing, they all followed suit, sitting down in a circle.

"Well, I for one am the one and only James Potter." James introduced with an air of flourish and audacity. "Quidditch Captain and Chaser, as well as Head Boy and master of all pranks and mayhem." He said. "I go by the nickname Prongs and—"

"Possess a burning, undying, passionate love for Lily Evans." Sirius finished, smirking smugly. Everyone shared Sirius' smug smiles as James flushed a deep red.

"You weren't supposed to share that Padfoot!" He whispered furiously, but Sirius only thumped him on his back.

"And I am Sirius Black, who goes under the alternate name of Padfoot, and I am James' best mate, for if it wasn't for me, half the school's mayhem records about us wouldn't exist." He finished.

"And let's not forget he's sex on legs." James added slyly. "And the fact that his entire family's been in Slytherin and doesn't give a rat's arse because they disowned him, and that—" Remus cut him off immediately, and everyone noticed a drain of color on Sirius' face.

"James, you know better than to mock Sirius' family." Remus warned, but James only scoffed.

"He spilled my secret about Lily!" Remus only rolled his eyes. Rolling his eyes seemed to have been his signature move when he was exasperated.

"It isn't a secret when the whole school knows you pine for her, and it wasn't that necessary to stoop that low. Even Sirius wouldn't do that to you if you had a family switch." Remus shook his head. James made a small 'humph' sound before looking away.

"And I'm Remus Lupin. Call me Moony, call me Remmy, it doesn't really matter. I'm a werewolf, and I've been one since I was seven. Usually I don't come out with this unless you've proven trusty, but because it seems we all have secrets, and I know all of yours, I might as well share mine."

"We call it his furry little problem out in public." Sirius piped up sniggering. James looked cautiously over to his best friend and felt relief that he wasn't hurt by his comment. Remus was right, it wasn't necessary to stoop so low. Turning to Peter, he gave his friend a slight pat on the back.

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew." Peter squeaked. "I go by Wormtail." He started to play with his fingers frantically and Sirius and James looked at one another.

"And together, we are the Marauders." James said, pulling out a piece of folded parchment from his pockets.

"And what's that rubbish?" Loki asked snootily as he watched James unfold it. James only chuckled while Sirius sent Loki a glare. _He and Snivellus would be the best of friends. _Sirius thought to himself.

"Mind if you do the honors?" James asked, looking at his best mate. Sirius shrugged, and pointed his wand above the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He declared, before tapping the parchment gently. They all gathered around the paper eagerly as Sirius pushed it forward pompously for all to see.

"It's a map." Steve whispered in awe. "Does it really show everyone—?" He asked staring at James impressed. James nodded proudly.

"It shows everyone—"

"Whoever's on school grounds—" Peter piped up in a high pitched squeak.

"At any time and any day—" Remus added knowingly.

"And the map never lies!" Sirius finished. He was grinning broadly as he watched his new companions gawk at it. The only person who was not impressed was the Loki bloke, who just sat there looking bored.

"Never…?" Thor marveled, looking up. Sirius was looking down at the map with pride and shook his head.

"Nope, not ever. It's completely accurate, and will remain functional until its proven outdated or tarnished." He replied softly, eying a specific dot with interest.

"Wow," Natasha said breathlessly. "If only we knew how to make things like this. It would help me with my missions, even though my Russian spy days are over." She said, fingering the moving dots with, the majority of them in the Great Hall.

"Who's Argus Filch?" Bruce asked, and their attention moved to a solitary dot, pacing the corridors. Beside him was a smaller dot labeled 'Ms. Norris'. James snorted.

"Good ol' Filch. Poor bloke, he's a squib see. He can't really do magic, but he has magic in his blood. He's the caretaker. He patrols the corridors and such, git." And while Sirius let out a bark of laughter, which everyone noted was dog-like, Remus tiredly sighed.

"So what about sorting?" Asked Thor, who had looked up from the map and eyed the four with new great interest.

"Well," said Sirius. "There are four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Sirius scratched his head. "I think it's best if Moony here explains each house. I might become too _prejudiced_." James let out a loud laugh and Remus rolled his eyes. The young Avengers seemed to notice that Remus was the one who explained things seriously. James and Sirius on the other hand, seemed to take things as quite a joke. As for Peter, he seemed to rub off as a follower. He was quiet and seemed a bit insecure.

"Well, Gryffindor for one," Remus began, "is the house that takes in students who are daring. They have nerve and characterize in chivalry. They're rather brave, even though some do not realize it until later on. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor himself. "

"The house of Helga Hufflepuff is perhaps different from any other house. They are extremely loyal and believe in equality for all. If the hat cannot find a perfect match for a student, they are sorted into Hufflepuff where they would be welcomed warmly with open arms. They play fair, and make sure they compete in a just and rational form."

"Ravenclaw is the house for the witty. They're clever and highly logical. Their thinking is superb and they find learning as an easy task. Rowena Ravenclaw was the house's founding lady, and treasured her students that had a heart for books, and a mind eager to learn. They're all rather sharp students and hard to outwit…"

"Aside from good ol' Xenophilius Lovegood," James blurted out. "Honestly, I can't see what Cassandra sees in him. Cassandra is dreamy, but at least she makes more sense than he does. Good grief. Have you read Xenos' father's newspapers, _The __Amagar_?" Remus impatiently sighed and James shut his mouth quickly before he could continue.

"Anyways, then there's—"

"Slytherin." Sirius instantly spat venomously. Everyone turned to look at Sirius whose expression had gone grim.

"Yes, yes, Padfoot. Then comes Slytherin." Remus said calmly and cautiously before continuing. "You see, Slytherin—"

"IS A HOUSE OF BLOODY, DAMN WANKERS THAT BELIVE IN THE PRACTICE OF INBREEDING TO MAINTAIN A PURE-BLOOD HERITAGE!" Sirius interrupted, his face had gone livid and silver. James draped an arm across Sirius' shoulders, an act of telling him to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered furiously. "I was a little—"

"Prejudiced?" James finished, drawing back his arm. He smiled at his friend wryly and tight lipped. Sirius only looked away, nodding feverishly. Remus glanced back at Sirius, his face sympathetic as he reached over and patted Sirius' knee. Peter only smiled sadly and sighed empathetically.

The seven new students eyed the Marauders, noting how close the four treated each other, like they were truly brothers.

"Why can we not all act like that?" Thor breathed, and shot an accusing glare at Loki.

Remus bit his lip, wondering whether it was best to leave it at that or to continue. "Yes, well Slytherin's founder, Salazar Slytherin, believed in Toujours pur—"

"Always pure." Natasha whispered, locking eye contact with Sirius. Remus nodded.

"Exactly. Anyway, Salazar only accepted wizards of worthy pure-blood decent to be sorted to his house, with exceptions to a number of half-bloods. The house of Slytherin takes in those who are cunning, and or power hungry. It is unfortunate however, that many Slytherins become wizards of the dark side. After schooling, many chose to join in the service of Voldemort, known as his loyal Death Eaters. If not, they support him none-the less. They believe in the riddance of muggle borns and that the world should be controlled by the less dominant, the pure-bloods." Remus finished. He turned to Sirius, and patted him again, sympathetically.

"At least Andromenda had her priorities straight." Sirius sniffed, looking at the ceiling. "Andi's my cousin, but she graduated 4 years ago. Everyone knows she was a sore thumb in Slytherin. Bellatrix used to be on her case when they were both in school, but Andi had friends everywhere, even Slytherins. Anyway, she married a Muggle born, against the Black and Pure blood maniac belief. Dear Bellatrix refused to call her as her sister afterward, and severed all ties with her."

"If she was different, then why was she placed in Slytherin?" Clint asked.

"It's blood line. It's obvious that Sirius' whole family has been in Slytherin and nowhere else. Generation to generation, the hat was probably accustomed to his family being in Slytherin. It had to take great bravado to break tradition." Bruce eyed Sirius with great interest. "Whatever the hat saw in Sirius, it found something that truly did not belong. Obviously, Sirius was too pure to be a Slytherin. His heart was too great."

Remus nodded in agreement and there was a followed silence.

"Well I think I'd be in Gryffindor!" Thor finally boasted out loud. He drew his hammer in the air as if it was a sword. Loki snorted and eyed the map with interest. James, who was starting to feel a bit suspicious of Loki, whipped out his wand and muttered 'Mischief managed', and everyone watched as the map's contents faded into nothing.

"I suppose we ought to go to the Great Hall. Everyone's mad enough that we had them scrubbing. Dumbledore's probably cleaned it all up by now and having everyone wait on us." Remus said, checking his watch. "We'll wait outside the office and leave you all to change." Remus said, and left the office with his friends.

"I feel bad for Sirius," Thor began, as he changed into his robes. "I mean, the poor fellow has a family that doesn't seem at all pleasant. I mean, really? Inbreeding? That is the sickest habit men seem to possess. That is no such practice of affection in Asgard." Thor said and Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all men marry within their family lines." He interjected pointedly. "But I do agree; it is very disturbing."

"Would you two shut up about incest? I do not enjoy this one bit!" Natasha scoffed as she bent down to tie her shoe. Steve, who didn't want to be any part of their discussion, dressed up the fastest and was quick to leave the office, followed by a rather hesitant and quiet Bruce.

"I bet I'll be in Hufflepuff." He said gloomily shuffling about. James reached over and clapped him on the back.

"Nonsense mate. By what we heard from our little eavesdropping, you seem bloody brilliant!" James encouraged.

"And don't worry." Remus advised. "Hufflepuff is a great house. They have some of the most wholesome people in there." _Apart from Javier Smith, such a thick headed bloke, I feel sorry for his future children… _Remus thought to himself.

"Anywhere is better than Slytherin." Sirius chimed in, nodding knowingly while Peter only nodded. "And how about you mate? Any idea where you'll be going to?" Sirius asked, looking over at Steve. Steve shrugged.

"Well, we'll just see, right? If the hat knows best…" Steve didn't complete his sentence.

Suddenly the office door opened, and they were joined by the others. Thor's hammer was swinging by his side. He was holding that hat and swinging it joyously as the hat rambled quietly to itself.

"So, may we proceed? I can't wait to be in Gryffindor!" Thor expressed, with great pride in his voice. Loki snorted.

"You haven't even been sorted, you fool!" Loki snapped, and Thor turned to his little brother.

"Well, knowing I'm in Gryffindor is a hell lot better than knowing my little adopted brother is going to Slytherin."

At that, Loki did shut up.

Author's Notes:

_All characters belong to their rightful owners, Marvel and Rowling. I hope this chapter was okay, even though it was a tad lengthy. The next chapter holds the moment of truth. Who's going to be sorted where? Well, it's probably pretty obvious who goes where to some people, but to those who don't, I'm not going to ruin it here, that's what the next chapter is for. Sorry for the long wait, I've been on HPFF for a while and typing up a side project. Review_


	4. Sorting, Houses, and Everyone in Between

**Chapter Four: Sorting, Houses, and Everyone in Between**

When the new students and the Marauders entered the Great Hall, everything was in magnificent order. What was once a catastrophic hot mess was turned back to normal. The candles floated in the bewitched dark sky and everyone was sitting to their appropriate houses. Gryffindors sat to the table at the far right, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin to the far left. Dumbledore was standing in the front of the school holding a short scroll and a stool stood to his left.

"Tonight, before we dismiss to our Common Rooms, I would like to take a good half-hour to introduce our new exchange students from America. They will be entering their seventh year, and I would expect that you will all house them to their comforts and well-being." Dumbledore announced. The hall was silent and intent, eying the man with all attention.

"And now, may I ask for Mr. Bruce Banner to bring the hat and start our ceremony?" Dumbledore called out, eying Bruce with gentle encouragement. Bruce turned red and stared at his feet. Thor handed him the hat, and Bruce cast his comrades a fleeting look.

"Don't worry; any where's better than Slytherin." Tony whispered, clapping him on the back. Remus nodded reassuringly and Bruce beamed with renewed confidence. _But what if I'm not sorted?_He thought anxiously.

As he made his way to the stool in front of the school, he heard a mixture of whispers around him. _Great!_ He thought angrily, _just what I needed!_Bruce took a deep breath, trying to calm his worried nerves. He will not let staring students enrage him. Not now…

When he sat down on the stool, however, just as the hat was hovering an inch above his head, the hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!" Bruce flinched, thinking for the worst, but the eruption of claps and the greatest cheers from Ravenclaw table told him that he made it through just fine. As he stood up, he found Tony cheering at him, flashing him a two thumbs up.

Finding a seat beside two other seventh year Ravenclaws, he found himself being introduced to Barney Stable and Keenan Wright. Turning his head, he found that the Marauders have returned to their rightful table and Clint was looking edgy.

"Barton, Clint!" Dumbledore read off the scroll. Before he could take a step, Natasha pulled Clint into a haste hug and gave his hand a firm squeeze before watching him go. The whole school watched as Clint marched his way to the stool. There was a sharp, bright glint in his eyes that became more pronounced with every step he took.

When the hat was placed on his head there was a silence and everyone watched as the hat began to mutter quietly to himself. Then with a loud shout, the hat cried, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Clint took off the hat and walked to Hufflepuff table, sitting down beside prefect Amos Diggory, who ushered Clint to sit beside him. It wasn't the house Clint had in mind, but it sure was better than Slytherin. He was actually hoping to be in Ravenclaw for some unknown reason.

"Laufeyson, Loki!" Dumbledore called out. Loki silkily strode to the stool. There was no guessing where he was going to be put. Everyone could read it and see it radiating from his lanky figure.

The hat didn't need to 'read' him either, because as soon as the hat hovered on top of Loki's head, the hat choked out "SLYTHERIN!" Loki smirked as everyone reluctantly gave him applause. Slytherin table, however was roaring with cheers. Grinning cheekily, he sat beside a greasy haired seventh year by the name of Severus Snape, and Slytherin's 5th year prefect, Regulus Black.

"Odinson, Thor!" Dumbledore shouted. At that, Loki swiveled around to find his older brother striding to the stool. He was smiling that big smile of his that revealed his white teeth and compelling personality. The girls began to swoon and giggle to themselves as he passed, his air of confidence surrounded him like a fragrant perfume. To Loki however, it was enough to make him sick.

Just like Loki, the hat didn't need to dig within Thor's mind to sort him. It just came natural with the snap of a finger, because the second the hat was above Thor's head, it screamed a deafening "GRYFFINDOR!" Thor had the loudest applause yet, and he grinned at everyone before settling down beside Sirius and the rest of the Marauders.

"Romanoff, Natasha!" Dumbledore read out loud. Natasha gulped and looked back to find Steve nod his head encouragingly and Tony give her a wink. Usually she would've scowled at Tony's winks and gestures, but this one she needed; because as crazy as it sounds, she felt nervous out of her wits.

Walking to the stool was the longest, most drawn out moment of her life. Everyone was gawking at her and she felt desperate to turn the other direction and run.

When she sat on the stool, she nibbled a bit on her lip. She didn't even know what house she wanted to be in! She could walk into an embassy, undercover. She could face a thousand aliens. She could even try to calm the angry Hulk, and fail, running for her life, but this? This she wasn't ready for.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried out at last. There was a silence. Did they hear correctly? Did the hat just say 'Slytherin'? Natasha shot a pleading look at Dumbledore, who seemed deeply confused as well. Scanning the tables, she found that Clint looked just as confused as everyone else. Tony had a rather surprised look on his face, and Steve's eyebrows furrowed. Bruce looked deep in thought while Thor and the Marauders just frowned. Loki however, was sharing the identical smirks of the Slytherins.

If only Andromenda was still around! Andromenda seemed to be the only person who was good in Slytherin house. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the Slytherins who sniggered, and she felt her legs collapse below her. Natasha found herself sitting next to a blonde who was perhaps in her year. Natasha tried to smile, but the blonde just stuck up her nose and looked away. She had a haughty air about her, and it was perfectly clear that she wasn't at all that bright either.

"I seemed to have messed up on the roll a bit." Dumbledore chuckled before calling out "Rogers, Steve!" Steve, who was still dwelling on how Natasha was placed in Slytherin, looked up. He had forgotten that he too still needed to be sorted.

"Go get'em tiger. Show 'em who's Captain." Tony said as he prep-talked into Steve's ear, thumping him hard on the back. Steve only grinned before striding forward, soldier like almost. He could hear the girls whisper quietly amongst themselves behind him, shooting him hopeful looks, while the guys pointed out how athletic he must be. He didn't receive as much attention as Thor, but it didn't bother him much. He wasn't there for the attention. He was there to be sorted.

After the hat mumbled to itself for a minute, it cried "GRYFFINDOR!" and the Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers. Sitting beside Thor, he was rewarded by a number of thumps on the back and hair ruffling, mostly by the Marauders and Thor himself.

"And last but not least," Dumbledore called out. "Mr. Tony Stark!" The many students' eyes of the Great Hall fell upon Tony, who swaggered up to the stool, grinning with pure confidence. On his way up to the stool, he managed to wink at a number of girls, some of them would giggle and wink back, while others would just wrinkle their nose.

Upon sitting on the rickety stool, he placed the hat on top of his head and declared, "Now sort me." with relish. There was the sound of snickering and the hat sighed. This time however, the hat did not mutter to itself, but instead, began to think aloud for everyone to hear.

"You are very daring indeed. I see that boldness and bravery runs thick into your blood." The hat began, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously. I didn't lay down my life for the world just to be put into Hufflepuff." Tony snorted sarcastically. The Great Hall burst into laughter, and even the Hufflepuffs were laughing, their faces flushed with embarrassment. But Tony caught Bruce's eye, and could read what he was telepathically saying to him very well. One more silly slip out like that, and their cover was blown good. It wouldn't just be blown. It would totally be fucked.

"Yes, yes. You're too prideful to be in Hufflepuff, but when it comes to a losing fight, you seem to demand for fairness." The hat continued. Again, Tony snorted.

"Yes, that all makes sense, but why play fair in a winning fight, when you can pawn your enemy with a few shortcuts and tricks they don't know?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Oh, so now you're also cunning, eh? I sense a strong desire for ambition as well…" The hat questioned, but Tony belted out laughing.

"Oh, God! You can't seriously be thinking about putting me in Slytherin! I'm sorry wise hat, but I am not a dark, soulless animal. I am a philanthropist for Christ's sake!" Tony cried out cheekily. At that, the Great Hall roared with laughter and the hat fumed to itself. The Slytherins however were not laughing; instead, they were scowling at the haughty Tony.

"Oh alright, very well, very well. I know the perfect house for you. And by perfect, I mean the perfect match. You shan't whine, for you truly belong in RAVENCLAW!"

Tony, pleased with the hat's final resolution, handed the hat to Dumbledore and jogged merrily over to Ravenclaw table, where he was welcomed with friendly, delighted handshakes and a pleased grin from Bruce. The Science Brothers were reunited together by house, and in Stark's mind, he was thinking of all the different things he can teach to his fellow housemates that would understand and appreciate their works.

"And now," Dumbledore began. The Great Hall fell attentively silent. "Before we go to our dormitories and shut our eyes for sleep, I would like to take the remaining of this half-hour to converge with one another, and perhaps make a new bondage with one another." Dumbledore concluded, and went to sit at his headmaster's chair, smiling down upon his students. Some looked bewildered. Other watched the headmaster with respect.

"He's mad." Sirius whispered. "I will not bond with ickle Reggie if that's what he means." James wrinkled his nose in return while Peter nodded violently.

"Nor will I ever bond with our dearest Snivellus."

"So, Thor. How does it feel to be a Gryffindor?" James asked his new housemate the second the Headmaster sat down. Thor grinned happily.

"It feels very much wonderful, James. Very much indeed! I feel as if I should be sorted nowhere else."

There was a then a sudden, collective, sound of giggling, and the Marauders, Thor, and Steve looked a few seats down the table. Huddled in a group was a pack of seventh and sixth year Gryffindor girls, sending Thor winks and flirtatiously swinging their hair back. A few of the fifth year lassies were doing the same.

"Looks like someone stole Padfoot's thunder." James smirked, and Sirius only laughed.

"Because he _is_the god of thunder. Besides, I could do with a little competion. A little challenge ." Sirius looked at Thor with mischievous eyes. "What do you say, Thor? Ready to compete with me for some ladies?" But Thor gently smiled and shook his head.

"Terribly, I cannot. You have my apologies, but back home I am already in a relationship with a woman named Jane. And correction, its _demi_god." Thor said his eyes misting into both sadness and a dream-like luminosity. "I do not know when I can return to her. I do hope soon though, I yearn to see the face of my love, for I haven't seen her in a year." He whispered. Sirius and James nodded in understanding while Lupin's gaze was fixed on something else.

"Back so soon? Why aren't you both at your table?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone, except for Steve, turned to find a scowling Tony followed by a content looking Bruce.

"I cannot stand it!" Tony cried exasperatedly, squeezing himself between Steve and Thor. Bruce sat to an empty seat beside Lupin.

"I just can't! I crack a joke and they laugh, but then I crack another, and no one's laughing. Then they start talking about all this crap that I don't even comprehend! What's N.E.W.T.? And what in the world is inferi? I'm stuck in a house of effing zombies!" Tony cried out. Lupin chuckled and Peter just smugly sniggered while Sirius and James exchanged smirks.

"It serves you right for smart mouthing with the hat." Sirius piped up smugly. "He was so close to placing you in Gryffindor with us. And by the way, inferi are dead bodies reanimated by a dark wizard. "

"So they _are_like zombies?" Tony asked intently. Remus shrugged.

"Well, if you want to categorize them in that way, than I suppose."

"And Ravenclaws are like inferi. If you ever see them the night before exams, you'd understand." James smirked. Tony then turned to look at Steve.

"What's with him?" He asked, and tried to look over at whom or what Steve was staring at. Angling himself a bit, Tony then mouthed a small "Oh." before allowing his face to turn smug and sly.

"Seems like Stevie's been struck by lightning a little _too_early." Tony grinned cheekily before turning to Sirius who was grinning slyly back. In fact, they were all eyeing Steve quite smugly. Feeling watched, Steve turned to find his friends grinning wide, identical, crafty smiles.

"What?" Steve demanded, feeling his face go a bit warm.

"So you've spotted Ms. McKay Patterson?" Sirius asked playfully, his face glowing with delight. "I dated her for a month. She dumped me because she claims I have no clue to what's in a woman's mind. She's right of course, but good luck with her. You're lucky if you manage to even have her go out with you as a friend." Sirius advised, cocking his head to the direction of McKay.

She had dark, luscious, brown locks of curly brown hair and bright, dark brown eyes. Tony automatically can see why Steve was gawking at her. He saw a black and white photo of a somewhat similar looking, yet older woman in Steve's wallet. Yes, Steve's wallet. It was just lying there on a coffee table, open for the world to see.

"She reminds you of Peggy, doesn't she?" Tony asked quietly. Steve only shrugged half-heartedly, and started to focus on his hands.

"Peggy? Who's she?" Sirius asked interestedly, but James nudged hem at the ribs while Remus shot him a glare.

"Peggy's his girlfriend from the 40's. When he woke up from the ice after 70 years of being asleep, he woke up to find that she's dead. Long gone. Friends gone. Girlfriend gone. Everything he knew and loved was just, gone." Tony said simply, and draped an arm over Steve's shoulder. Steve looked up, and shrugged the draping arm off his shoulders. What happened to the arrogant, annoying twerp Tony was?

"It's no big deal really. And no, she doesn't remind me of her at all! She's nowhere close." He said partially lying to himself, but before Sirius could open his mouth to speak, Natasha collapsed in a seat across from Steve.

"I swear that hat must've incorrectly misread something!" Natasha began scornfully. Everyone turned to look at her sudden appearance in alarm, before realizing it was Natasha sitting there seething. "I mean, I was nervous! The hat must've made a mistake!" She cried out exasperatedly and full of disdain.

"That makes you and me both." Tony replied, crossing his arms, but Natasha ignored him. Instead, she looked at Sirius with disgust.

"And I met your little brother. Regulus, am I correct? Well, he comes up to me and starts talking all this cryptic stuff that I cannot understand. I can understand hundreds of languages, but I cannot understand _him_!" She spat out angrily. Sirius however, let out a bark of laughter.

"Cryptic you say? Well then, Tasha that is my brother's way of trying to flirt with you. He tries it all the time with all the other Slytherin lassies. If it's not Parsletongue, then he's flirting." At this, Natasha's eyes bulged, and Sirius let out another bark of laughter.

"Parsletongue, whatever is that?" Thor asked, looking completely bemused.

"It's the language of snakes. It is said Salazar Slytherin's decedents are the only ones who can speak it." Remus explained.

"So when one can speak Parsletongue, one can communicate with…snakes?" Bruce said, clearly taken back. How much did the wizarding world have to offer? Remus nodded and Sirius grinned.

"So unless baby Reggie was hissing to Tasha like a snake, he most likely was flirting with her in cryptic, coded messages."

Natasha looked like she was going to be sick. Her eyes went huge, and her face was pale and tinged red.

"It isn't funny Black! They torment her, the poor thing!" piped a girl a few seats down the table. All eyes bound on her, and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise.

"Lily Evans? Nosing into our conversation aren't you?" He teased. James sniggered, while Remus forced himself to look away. Peter looked between Lily and Sirius, fully entertained.

"Oh shut up Black! You and Potter ought to be in Slytherin with the personae of both of you. And besides, this conversation isn't about you! This is about _her!_" The girl named Lily fired back. Tony let out a low wolf-whistle, casting Lily a wink, but did not notice James scowl threateningly at him. She stood up and made her way briskly to Natasha and stuck out her hand.

"Lily Evans. I'm the Prefect of Gryffindor House, as well as Head Girl. I'm in my 7th year as well. And don't mind the Slytherins very much. If there's anyone with a bit of decency, it's Severus Snape." Lily advised, but everyone could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Snivellus, as in Snivellus Snape, is…decent?" James cried out in outrage. Sirius was looking at Lily with his mouth agape, while Thor, Steve, Bruce, and Tony exchanged confused looks. Lily blushed an angry crimson.

"Well, I've been friends with him until 5th year!" She cried out defensively.

"Until he called you a Mudblood," James hissed, slamming a fist onto the table.

"Yes, but it was you lot who forced him to! If you didn't degrade him so much, we would've been friends still!" Lily cried. She looked like she was almost in desperate tears, as if she touched a fragile subject.

"Oh, would you?" James asked quietly. He had risen an eyebrow and watched as Lily's eyes widened. "Would you really still be friends with him, even if he's a Death Eater in the making? Could you Evans, honestly say you would still be friends, even if he believed in the killing of other muggles, such as your parents and sis—"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Lily shouted angrily, causing a few heads to swivel around and stare. "HOW COULD YOU DARE SAY A THING LIKE THAT? POTTER, YOU AND YOUR ARROGANCE!" She bellowed. Turning to the new students, she forced herself to smile through her clenched jaws.

"I'm sorry to be angry like this. Truly I am. If you need anything, just let me know." Lily said, and with that, she stood up, and fled back to her little group of friends, which included the staring McKay. James looked crestfallen and Sirius just clapped him on the back.

"You really shouldn't have pushed it, mate." He said quietly, and James merely shrugged. Clint, who was looking apprehensive, took a seat next to Natasha and Peter joyously grinned at him.

"Looks like the crew's all here." Sirius said happily before seeing Thor's disappointed face. "Oh right, your brother…"

"Oh never mind him. He's adopted." Thor said hastily, before plastering a smile on his face. "He seems to be enjoying his company actually."

Sirius' brows furrowed as he looked over to Slytherin table. "You know, Loki seems to be getting _too_comfortable. Blimey, he made friends with my own brother!"

"And Snivellus too! He's such a greasy haired git." James remarked. He shook his head in disapproval. "No offence Thor, but your brother kind of gave me the creeps when I met him." Thor shrugged.

"None has been taken." Thor said before sighing, "Brother dearest always gives people the creeps. And I must say, he's bloody good at it."

They all turned to look once more at Slytherin table to find Regulus Black hovering a scroll with a flick of his wand while Loki stared at it mesmerized. Snape however, caught them staring, and before they could all look away, there was a pronounced smirk on his face. One that read no good.

_**Author's Notes:  
**__All characters belong to their rightful owners, Marvel and Rowling, apart from Ms. McKay Patterson, who I can rightfully say is mine, as well as for the other two Ravenclaws. And as for Natasha, looks like the Slytherins are going to give her hell. Especially little Reggie, with his little cryptic messaged flirts, if he was even flirting at all! Oh, Regulus loves his women older! But this is only the beginning right? And we all are wondering what Snivellus is up to. I know these past few chapters have been awfully long. But I'm trying my best to make them good. Anyone like to review?_


	5. The Reality of a Dream

Chapter Five: The Reality of a Dream

The following morning when the teenage Avengers awoke, they expected themselves to be asleep on a bed, awakening from a spectacular dream, and getting ready to go their separate ways later that afternoon.

However, as Tony's eyes blinked open to the sun shining on his face, he noticed his bed felt…different. Rolling a few times over, he felt himself land on the floor with a hard '_thud'. _Now that was really strange, his bed just shrunk!

Expecting to see his bedroom walls of white surrounding him, he saw a bunch of other beds all lined up instead. His royal-blue bed curtains were drawn wide open to reveal a room full of boys getting dressed. At the bed closest to him was Bruce, looking young, already dressed and his nose in a book, trying hard to stifle a laugh. Sitting up, Tony's eyes popped open in shock. _So it wasn't a dream? _He thought to himself. _The time pendant really works! _Tony scrambled hastily to his must've read his mind because he ended up laughing and chucked him a pair of robes, boxers, a plain white buttoned shirt, a blue and bronze striped tie, a thick grey V-necked jumper and grey trousers.

"You expect me to wear _this?_" Tony asked incredulously. It was almost as ridiculous as having to wear the hat. Bruce shrugged.

"It's uniform. Get used to it. Now hurry up, or we'll miss breakfast!"

Groaning something about personal freedom, Tony grabbed a towel and made straight for the bathroom while Bruce fingered the time pendant that hung around his neck.

* * *

"Oi, come on now, breakfast will be over soon, and honestly, we'll whack you with your hammer if you don't get up!" Sirius cried as he shook a deeply snoring Thor. Turning to James, he gave his friend an exasperated look, who seemed to be trying to wake Steve.

"Please, can I get one more minute?" Steve begged as he turned and stuffed his face into his pillow, holding his finger up. He also added onto that, but his words were muffled by the pillow for him to be understandable.

Getting rather impatient, James lifted his wand in the air and thought, _I really hate to wake you up like this Steve, but you're making it bloody effing difficult!_ With that, James thought '_Levicorpus!_' and Steve was hoisted by the ankles.

"Son of a gun! What the hell? I was having a damn dream when—" Steve opened his eyes to find his world upside down. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, and by the gawking familiar faces, he knew very well where he was. "Oh…so this isn't a dream?" He asked, feeling embarrassed, and was glad that there was blood already pumping in his face. Remus only shook his head, smiling gently while Peter was rummaging under the bed, complaining about a sneaker. Sirius and James however wore identical grins, only James' was smugger.

"I had to mate, you wouldn't wake up." James pointed out and Steve merely fidgeted.

"Uh, right…can you…uh…put me down now?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. James only smirked before raising his wand and muttering the counter curse '_Liberacorpus. _'

Landing with a violent thud, Steve was dropped back onto the bed and he sprang up to find Sirius struggling to lift Thor's hammer.

"Bloody hell…heavy…can't…pick…up…" Sirius grunted to himself.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. He loves his hammer rather dearly." Steve advised to Sirius who stepped back from the thing, looking rather thoughtful at it. A few locks of his dark hair fell over his eyes as he tried to blow them off his face. James had now lifted his wand, but Steve made a grab for his arm.

"I wouldn't try that either. As friendly as Thor can be, he's got a nasty temper. And honestly, no one wants to make a god of storms, lightning, and thunder unhappy." Steve warned. Sighing, James let down his wand, but Sirius looked rather pleased, looking down on the sleeping Thor with admiration.

"You know, I could trade him with Regulus any day. That way Loki can have dear Regulus as a little brother and Thor can be like my older bro. Things could be happier that way. Funny how much we have in common really, now that I come to think about it." Sirius' eyebrows furrowed at his observation while Steve grabbed the folded clothes at the foot of his bed.

"It's uniform." Peter squeaked. Steve merely shrugged while James and Sirius exchanged a glance of surprise.

"It doesn't bother you that we have to wear clothes like this?" Sirius demanded, tugging at his overlong sleeves. Again, Steve shrugged.

"I'm a superhero. I wear a uniform that has me wear tights tighter than spandex. Honestly, I don't mind this one bit." Grinning, Steve made his way to the bathrooms while James snorted.

"Spandex…" He muttered to himself, and within a second, Thor was hoisted by the ankles, and Thor gave a rather shrill yell of bloody murder.

Clint woke up, blinking as the sun's rays directly hit him in the face. He had a rather remarkable, yet odd, dream that night. But the dream just wouldn't continue. It just stopped there.

When his blurry surroundings came into focus, he blinked repeatedly to find himself in awe. He wasn't delusional, nor was he imagining things. There he was, sitting in a comfortable bed in blood and flesh. He was in Hogwarts.

Looking around, he found that the Hufflepuff dormitory he was sleeping in was almost empty aside from two boys who were hastily putting their socks and shoes on. They gave him warm smiles of greeting and exchanged the question of how well one another slept that night.

When they left the dormitory, he was indeed alone, standing there not knowing what to do. As independent as he was, he longed for Natasha to at least be in his house. It wasn't fair. Thor had Steve, and Bruce had Tony. Natasha was stuck in calloused hell with the Slytherins and Loki, and here he was. Plunked in the lonely house of Hufflepuffs. How Natasha made Slytherin, he had no clue. Maybe it was her cunningness of being once a Russian spy? But that was too vague. Or perhaps it was her shady past?

Sighing, he grabbed a stack of neatly folded clothes at the foot of his bed, a sticky note stuck on the first article of clothing.

_Clint_

I didn't wish to wake you, but I left you your uniform on your bed, so when you wake up you'll attend class in dress code .I'm not sure whether you have your schedule yet, but in case you don't, we Hufflepuffs have our first period class with the Ravenclaws. Our class is out in the grounds, not far from Hagrid (the giant's) hut. You'll see us.

Amos

Sighing, Clint took the sticky note and folded it, tucking it deep into the robes' pocket and made his way to the bathrooms for a shower.

At least he had first period with Tony and Bruce...

* * *

Natasha was awoken by a sharp jab at her shoulder. Blinking and groaning, she sat up to find the same, stuck up blonde she was sitting with yesterday smirking at her.

_Oh God, not her. I thought this was a dream!_Natasha thought to herself, mentally giving herself a kick. However she faked a smile at the blonde girl and said a civil "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. I guess I haven't introduced myself yet? I am Narcissa Black." She extended a small, white hand, with French tipped fingernails.

"Did you just say, 'Black' as in Regulus Black, and Sirius Black? Are you their sister or something?" Natasha asked blearily, and Narcissa sneered.

"Not quite dear, but I'm their youngest cousin. I see you befriended our little Sirius and his friends? You're no different than my second oldest sister, Andromenda." Narcissa scorned coldly. Natasha's posture straightened.

"I heard Andromenda is a sweet woman." Natasha countered coolly back. Narcissa rolled her eyes. Turning her back against Natasha, she began to walk towards the dormitory's door.

"Andi was always my favorite sister," Narcissa began softly. "But then she disappeared a year after she graduated and we never saw her again. Last time she owled me, she said she had eloped with that Mudblood filth, Ted Tonks. Auntie Walburga had her blasted off the tapestry." Her tone became restricted and bitter.

"Ever since she left, Bellatrix became closer to me than ever." Her tone was calloused and empty, but Natasha could sense the longing in her voice. To lose a family member you were close to would leave scars in one's heart, no matter how distant they became. Natasha envied that. She didn't have that relationship with anyone other than perhaps Clint.

Narcissa left the dormitory and shut the door with a cold slam, leaving Natasha sitting alone.

Natasha painfully drew in a deep breath. It was her first actual day of being an official Slytherin, and so far it was going horribly. Whatever quality she possessed for being in Slytherin made her stomach lurch. Sure she didn't have the best of pasts and yes, being a Russian spy made her cunning, but what did that have to do with anything? This school year wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

Loki woke up with a start, feeling free from being bounded by ropes and his brother's hammer. _How strange…_ He thought to himself. Sitting up, he allowed himself to blink. At first he was confused, not knowing where in the world he was. It definitely was not in the basement at Stark Tower. Hell, he was lucky he was sleeping in a bed. A rather comfortable bed… _Since when did they give me a bed? _

_Wait, so this isn't a dream! _Loki thought. Swinging himself out of bed, he spotted a thin boy leaning against the doorway. He had dark brown curly hair and an amused smile on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up." The boy said coolly, walking towards him, a folded uniform in his hands.

"If I didn't know this was a reality, I don't think I would've wanted to." Loki murmured softly, taking the uniform. The other boy raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking clearly confused, watching Loki skeptically. Loki blinked rapidly. He was most certain that being stuck in time was his little secret and not to be shared with anyone else.

"It's nothing. I just thought that this was all a strange dream." Loki said hastily, turning around, making his way towards the bathroom.

"The name's Rabastan Lestrange." The thin boy called after him. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall. We have potions for first period." Loki didn't respond. It made him lonely, not to have Severus or Regulus, the two who had welcomed him openly. But perhaps, the Slytherins would all welcome him…

* * *

The smell of food filled the air as the six Gryffindors entered the Great Hall.

"What man in this world has all the time to come up with so much food?" Thor asked, wondrously eying all the plates of food before him. "You earthly men impress me day by day."

"Men? Nah, it's not humans that prepare all this food. It's the house elves." Sirius said, helping himself to sausages and pancakes.

"House elves?" Steve asked eagerly, preparing himself a light breakfast of buttered toast and fresh fruit. "Are they responsible for the school maintenance then?"

Remus nodded. "They cook and clean, as well as carry out simple orders from teachers. Usually they dwell in the kitchens though. 600-800 students is a lot of people to feed." Remus cast an eye of disgust towards Sirius and James who were shoveling food down by the second, "Not to mention, boys with hormones that don't have any manners at all and can't seem to control their appetites." Remus glared at his friends as they looked up, smiling guiltily with their mouths full.

Thor sniggered as he ate his bacon. It seemed like James and Sirius had etiquette that matched Tony's own. It was a good thing he learned to control his own appetite before coming.

"Hey! Potter!" Called a bossy, female's voice. They turned to find Lily Evans marching towards them, a piece of parchment in her hands, her dark red hair billowing behind her. It was obvious she meant business.

"Evans!" James called back, a bit of eggs falling from his mouth. Lily's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"How Dumbledore placed you as Head Boy, I have no clue. But he wants all of you in his office. Now." She said, handing James the parchment. Sirius however shot her a bemused gaze.

"We didn't do a bloody thing!" Sirius cried out indignantly. Lily turned to him self-assuredly.

"Guilty conscience, Black?" She asked, and Sirius sent her a scathing look. James looked up from the parchment, an eyebrow raised.

"Why is Snivellus part of this…meeting or whatever?" James demanded. At this Sirius stood up, clearly affronted.

"Whatever happened to Snivellus, we had nothing to do with it. It was probably some other bloke who—" Remus cut him off with a glare, beckoning Sirius to sit down. Lily, who was getting impatient, sighed and tapped her foot.

"Dumbledore wants to see us before classes begin. Obviously, you all don't realize how important this is." She snapped. James folded and pocketed the parchment.

"Alright then Evans. Let's go gather the rest us and we'll meet at Dumbledore's office." James compromised, but Lily's eyes flared.

"What do you mean, 'meet up'? If we split up and I'm not there to keep you in line, then you and Black will obviously find an excuse to be up to no good." Sirius huffed.

"We have Remus!" Sirius pouted. "Remmy here will keep us in line, won't you Remmy?" But Lily shook her head. She knew perfectly well Remus wasn't one to stand up to his friends. She of course, knew his reasons why.

"I believe we're wasting time." Remus said tiredly. They didn't however need any more bickering because they were joined by Tony and Bruce.

"We overheard there's some special meeting going on, and that you needed to gather up the rest of us. We figured we must be part of it." Tony shrugged.

"It's about the time pendant! I know it." Thor whispered excitedly, clearly forgetting it was a secret. Everyone turned to Thor and hissed for him to shut up. Lily however, looked at Thor in surprise.

"Time pendant?" She whispered sharply, not containing her anxiety and interest. Why did Dumbledore trust these new students with a time pendant?

"What do you mean by 'time pendant'?" She pressed. Thor began to shake his head violently.

"Oh, it's nothing. Honestly, I do not know why I said that." He said hastily as Bruce tucked the pendant into his shirt. "I dreamt it up last night." Thor rambled on nervously. Tony began to pretend cough loudly, casting Thor the evil eye.

"I'll just shut my mouth, for it would be beneficial for everyone." Thor continued and under the irritated gaze of Steve, he distracted himself by digging into his ham. Lily just stared at Thor, eyebrows raised at his peculiarity.

"I refuse to believe I'm in Slytherin!" huffed a female voice at Slytherin table. Natasha had slammed her fork loudly on the table and rejoined her friends, ignoring the hisses and sniggers of her housemates.

"Is ol' Cissy making sure you're well?" Sirius asked playfully, walking over to Natasha and peering over at Slytherin table. Natasha scowled.

"Your cousin is so…so…I don't even know her well enough, and I don't like her one bit." Natasha spat. Sirius chuckled and ruffled her hair. Natasha growled.

"Well, you've got ickle Reggie and Cissy. That's my family in a nutshell. You're lucky you don't have to meet dear, sweetest Bella." Sirius said. Natasha grimaced at the name.

"Well, Narcissa told me a little bit about her. Said she got close to Bella after Andromenda left."

"Bella, who's this Bella…?" Tony asked with interest. Sirius turned to face him darkly.

"Bellatrix is probably the darkest witch you'll ever meet. She's into the Dark Arts and is all soaked up in the whole Pureblood mania. She's desperate to join the Death Eaters and she's head over heels for old Voldy. I peeked in her diary before. Her fantasies about him are rather repulsive, but funny as hell." Sirius said, smirking smugly. Tony's face of interest dropped into sudden revolt.

"I suppose with someone as dark as her, she's ugly as well? I mean, look at all the Slytherins. The only decent looking one is your brother, and he's a spitting image of you." Tony expressed. Everyone began to snicker at Tony's outburst. Sirius was smirking at Tony's reddening face.

"Oh, you know, it's the inherited Black gene, we Blacks are born with features to literally _die _for." Sirius said, tossing his hair a bit and pretended to analyze his nails femininely. James coughed in his drink and Lily allowed herself to look amused. Tony looked away, muttering to himself how it was just a sheer observation, and how he was a straight man.

But it was true. The majority of Slytherins looked like a rather unpleasant lot, apart from Regulus and that blonde that must've been Narcissa and a few others. Perhaps it must've been the inbreeding that messed them up so badly…

"You're actually rather wrong." Sirius chuckled, returning to his natural self. "Bellatrix is actually the prettiest out of her sisters. She has that dark, mysterious demeanor. Rodolphus, her stalker, likes to call her his 'fallen angel'. Or 'The Angel of Darkness'." Steve choked in his ham while Peter gagged in his pumpkin juice. Thor snorted in his goblet, water dripping slightly from his nostrils.

"Andromenda is the spitting image of Bella though, only she emits a warmer and kinder aura." Sirius continued.

"And then there's my dearest mother, _Walburga_," There was a sound of snickering at the name, but Sirius looked disgusted. "I swear that woman always has her knickers in a twist. Her britches are tighter than McGonagall's! She loathes me, but that's fine. Reggie is her favorite. I honestly can't stand her. And then there's—"

"Are we honestly going to sit here and gossip about the Black family? We have Dumbledore who we still have to meet with!" Lily burst out. She looked like she had wanted to interrupt but didn't want to be rude. Her eyes were now sparkling furiously, her lips were quivering, and she did not look happy one bit. She was no longer an amused Lily.

"Right, I'll go get Severus and Loki—" James said standing up, making his way to Slytherin table. But Lily was fast and grabbed James by the wrist.

"Absolutely not!" She snarled angrily. "I'll go fetch them myself. With you and your arrogance, everything will go catastrophic, and let's make one thing straight, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Lily looked like she was on the verge of exploding, and many students had turned to watch them with sniggering faces. James however smirked.

"Can't keep your hands off me Evans?" He teased, and they watched Lily stalk off, seething with words like 'arrogant prat' and 'lousy disgrace'. James frowned.

"She's probably late on her monthly spill. Blimey mate, girls are complicated." Sirius said, trying to be amusing. James however, did not laugh, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Right, I guess I'll go get Clint then."

_**Author's Notes: **__Okay you guys, I'm so sorry, for it seems that I've abandoned this story...trust me, I haven't. I've just been so busy with school and all my other fics, I just didn't have the time to upload. If you guys want to check out my other works, please go to and search for PhoenixPulse. I'd love to read ya'lls feedback on them. Thanks to those who choose to stay with this story. It means a lot. And I promise, I won't disappear like I did._


End file.
